Howling at the moon
by Lollie-girl
Summary: Derek is rough with stiles before the full moon. Porn, written for the kink meme and it has a little of stiles talking to Scott about Derek.


**Summary: **Derek is rough with stiles before the full moon. Porn, written for the kink meme and it has a little of stiles talking to Scott about Derek.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic: Howling at the moon, DerekStiles**

It's not like he has a problem with it, hell he likes it when Derek's rough with him, but this is seriously getting ridicules, Derek isn't even letting him turn around to look at him, and with every feeble attempt to move he's held in place, hands almost to the point of crushing his hips, and there will be bruises later on that Derek will pay for...or not...you know... it's not like he's any match for Derek and he knows it, but seriously...

"Come on!"

He says, only to have Derek growl at him and increase the pressure on the hand he has on stiles neck, and ok, no moving it is –

Derek pushes into stiles again, this time he bites down on the soft pale skin that belongs to his mate, nostrils flare at the smell of arousal coming from the body that encourages him in even more deeper, hands reaching back as stiles pushes Derek closer, only to have them manhandled and placed on the edge of the table as Derek goes to work, pushing with even more force into stiles, and fuck! Why are they doing this at school?

-x-

Hands grip at already sour hips, and stiles couldn't possibly come again, he's only human, he tells himself, but somehow his body seems to disagree with him when Derek changes the angle.

Derek growls "mine" Into stiles ear, and ok, yeah, he's pretty sure the marking his body with bruises all over, and the last two times Derek made him come already today was proof enough, but evidently not.

He goes on to whisper filthy things into stiles ear, telling him how he's gonna come inside stiles 'till there's no mistake of who he belongs to, who's sent lingers all over his body, and all it does is turn stiles on even more to the point that he's coming like the teenager that he is, without even so much as being touched and god! He hates Derek sometimes.

-x-

Stiles is on the brink of passing out, eyes heavy, his body all sticky and wet, and of course that's when Derek decides to go down on him, on Mr. Harris desk, and the only thing keeping him awake is what Derek's doing with his skilled tongue, and the fact that he knows next time he sees his chemistry teacher he won't be able to look at him in the face or look at this table in the same way again...he pushes up, his hands gripping hard onto Derek hair as his orgasm leaves him breathing breathlessly in the silent room. He's completely warn out, incapable of even moving by the time Derek's finished with him.

That night he goes home feeling exhausted, his dad wonders what's wrong but he quickly deflects it by asking how work went. Some time spent speaking with his dad on his new case at the dinner table as he eats and soon enough he's in bed, clean, and as much as Derek would like him to never shower, it's not something he's doing just for the sake of Derek's pleasure and any other possible werewolves that might happen to smell him and scent that he belongs to Derek. He's still got some sort of control over his life, thank you very much.

-x-

The next morning when he wakes up, he realises that he's overslept, not surprising given last night, but fuck is he late. When he arrives at school he takes a seat, his face redder than a tomato and it really has nothing to do with the fact that he's late, but more to do with the fact that his first class – that he's more than half an hour late for, is chemistry with Mr. Harrison. Scott, who's sat on his right, gives him a look that ever since they were kids has always been code for "what's wrong?" He opts to ignore Scott 'till they get outside, where he can properly explain without anyone over hearing their conversation.

So, what's going on? Scott says, stopping him from walking any further.

"Not here..."

So they go to a spot where it's less crowded and doesn't have as much people as the corridors do.

"It's Derek."

"Yeah, I figured that much, I can smell him on you." Scott says like it's the most normal thing in the word, and stiles supposes that now it sort of is part of there every day, _normal _life, since Derek showed up, and all his werewolf nonsense.

"I took a shower last night and this morning!" He complains feeling a little irritated that Scott can tell every time he's been humping like a bunny with Derek.

"Yeah, and you know I wouldn't be able to tell if it wasn't for my werewolf instincts... " Scott reminds him but they both know it's more of an apology than anything else.

"Yeah...sorry, man." Stiles tells him felling a little bad for snapping at Scott as he places a hand on his best friends shoulder, it really isn't his fault that he can now smell better than any human could possibly dream of, not that anyone would want to, in fact out of all the badass super powers to have smelling would probably be on the bottom list.

They begin to walk towards there next class, Scott still questioning what's wrong. "Oh, you know, with it being a full moon soon, and all, Derek's just working me harder than usual" stiles says smiling and enjoying the disgusted face that Scott pulls just before they enter there next classroom.

-x-

It's not long before he gets another visit from Derek and a part of stiles is starting to wonder if their relationship is mainly based on sex. He comes to the conclusion that it probably is but he really doesn't mind all that much when Derek's hovering above him, slowly driving him insane with pleasure and frustration all over again, only this time it's after the full moon and Derek's been able to shift and allow his wolf to come out.

Derek goes slowly, this time there isn't that urgent need to claim stiles as his but Derek is a sadist that enjoys torturing him so he moves painfully slow and takes his time to pleasure stiles, instead choosing to tease 'till stiles literally cant take any more before claiming stiles as his all over again.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p> 


End file.
